1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to one-piece, bucket-type, paperboard cartons having automatic bottoms and self-locking top closure arrangements with integral handles.
2. Description of the Background Art
A search of the background art conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,007,810; 2,067,998; 2,714,982; 3,079,062; 3,455,498; 3,581,974; 3,722,782; 3,809,310; 4,063,679; 4,260,097; 4,403,728; 4,651,919.
None of the patents found in the search discloses a one-piece, bucket-type, paperboard carton with an automatic bottom and with end walls arranged and disposed to bow outwardly from the side walls in such a way that, when top closure panels and attached handle panels are pushed downwardly to close the carton, the end walls will automatically move inwardly until lock tabs projecting from the ends of the handle panels are received and locked in related openings of the end walls.